Kanga
About Kanga Kanga Ann Ruue (also known as Katie) ''is the Owner of TRC. Born and raised in the great state of Texas in the US, Kanga grew up on Neopets because of her big sister, Teresa. Teresa had a neopets account as long as Kanga could remember, called T_Babe13000. ''(note: you can still see this account. it is extremely old however, because the last time Teresa was on was when she was 16, and she is now 21.) When Kanga was 8 she made her own account. Her mom signed the paper for her to be allowed on the boards, and so began Kanga's journey into the cruel, yet fun universe of Neopia. How she became involved in IBFC is a little more complicated. One day Kanga was reading comics in the Neopian Times, and she stumbled upon this comic . Kanga neomailed Casper, who made the comic, and had a mini roleplay with her pets. This was the first time Kanga ever roleplayed, and Casper showed her step-by-step how to. Kanga then proceeded to join Casper's guild she was in, IBFC. Kanga has been an active member ever since. The name "Kanga" originated from the days of IBFC 2. She was mostly known as Lulu. This was confusing because she had a neopet of the same name, so when she was roleplaying it was hard to understand who was speaking. Kanga often told people her favorite animal was the Kangaroo, so one day a fellow member suggested the nickname "Kanga". From that day on, "Lulu" was known as Kanga. Regarding Kanga's middle name, Ann, that is her real middle name. Her last name, however, is a pun on the word "Kangaroo". Kanga also learned how to draw on the computer and how to code petpages thanks to neopets. Likes and Dislikes Likes: *Green *Blue *Purple *Neopets *Cats and Dogs (she has 1 cat, and 3 dogs) *Texas *Axis Powers Hetalia *Ouran High School Host Club *Regina Spektor *Kate Nash *HTML/CSS *The Roleplay Café *Singing *Drawing *Aishas, Kougras, Xweetoks, and Acaras Dislikes *Trolls *Mean people *Girls who think they are better than everyone else *Ignorant people who think they know what they are talking about *Rainy days *Seagulls *Spiders *The Dark *Boys who are immature *People who take themselves too seriously *Viacom *Steak, Roast Beef, or Chicken. (kanga is NOT a vegetarian, she just doesn't like meat) Kanga's Accounts Kanga has been on Neopets since June 19, 2005. Her original account was Lulu78628, which had been abandoned for almost two years because she forgot the password to it. Almost two years later on May 29, 2006, she made a new account called Lulu78629, and began to rebuild everything from scratch. Here is a list of all of her accounts: *Lulu78629 (main) *Untalented_Soal *Kanga_Will_Rock_You *Kangaruue Kanga has had many different accounts that are inactive, but all of them have been abandoned. Kanga's Pets Here is a list of all of Kanga's pets: *Garanin *Mohangony *Tehlleni *Aharp *Cloaked_Dagger *Sieairra *Bella842506 *Jennslia *Kialiani * ZadkielAzreal *Lulu_Ruue *Ridurre Council Experience Kanga has been council for guilds a total of 3 times. Here is a list of what they were: *RPU : Co-Leader *FARTSU : Leader *TRC : Leader Over time, Kanga became more and more skilled in leadership by watching and observing how Casper and Syas handled things around the guild. Kanga learned how to deal with fights and how to be a calm, loving leader. Leaving Neopets Kanga loved Neopets. She talked nonstop about it and even recruited some of her real life friends to Neo. However when Kanga grew up and matured, she found she wasn't as fond as Neo as she used to be. Ever since Viacom bought Neo in 2007, Kanga has lost touch in her creative side. She left Neopets shortly after, only to return a few months later because she missed her guild. Even though she came back, Kanga still feels like she is growing out of Neopets and wants to expand her horizan. She came very close to leaving again in August of 2010 when she realized she forgot about neo her whole summer. But she decided that if she gave up now there would be no hope for the next generation of roleplayers, so she made it her goal to stick to Neo until the very end. Links Lulu78629's Userlookup Kanga-Ruue's dA Youtube Polyvore Subeta PinkPT Oekaki